<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priorities for the Month by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350231">Priorities for the Month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2. My priorities for the month</p>
<p>Kurt struggles to fit everything he needs to do in a small space of time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priorities for the Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt Hummel was sitting in the middle of the bed with the biggest scowl on his face and looking near tears.</p>
<p>Adam was stuck between wanting to coo at the adorableness of it and wanting to remove Kurt’s object of stress, which seemed to be a calendar.</p>
<p>“Darling, whatever is the matter?”</p>
<p>“I cannot fit it all in!”</p>
<p>“What all in?”</p>
<p>“I have dance critiques, vocal critiques, mid-winter showcase, a wedding I’m supposed to attend, and I would like to see my dad…just in case.  I would like to be there for one of his treatments so I could help out a little bit.  I have work.  I have to make rent. I want to find time to spend with you.”</p>
<p>“Well, what is necessary?  What can be timed better?  And what can be moved or even removed?”  Adam asked.</p>
<p>Kurt looked and played with the calendar a bit.</p>
<p>“The critiques are mandatory to do, however I have a bit of leeway in that I can request dates, especially earlier ones. The showcase is a set date…or maybe two set dates…she hasn’t announced that yet.  I wanted to spend a long weekend in February at a point in time when I could help out at home, and spring break at home, and be there the day we find out the results…but Dad has no treatments around the time of the wedding.”</p>
<p>“What if you missed the wedding?  Is it of one of your friends?”  Adam asked.</p>
<p>“No. It’s the wedding of my choir teacher and my guidance counselor.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“And why are you going?”  Adam asked.</p>
<p>“My brother asked me to be there and to sing at the reception.  He’s the best man.”</p>
<p>“Your brother is best man for your teacher?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well. Mr. Schuester worshiped the ground Finn and Rachel walked upon and the rest of us got the drippings.”</p>
<p>“Are you close to his future wife?” </p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“So, if you missed the wedding and saved that trip for later in the month, say the next weekend or even the last weekend, you could go home between critiques and miss a day or two when it wouldn’t matter as much around a time when you could be of help to your family and when you could spend more time with your family.”</p>
<p>“And I could talk to Madame and ask for a solid date for Mid-Winter showcases now, so I could better plan.  I would also loose less time at work and save a whole airplane ticket cost.  Other than Finn being remarkably unhappy with me and Rachel tossing a fit at me, I see no reason for not missing that wedding.  I’ll just send a real nice gift.  I’m sure they will appreciate that more in the long run.  Without that ticket cost, I can even put a bit towards next month’s rent as well.  Thanks, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Quite welcome, darling.  Have we got all our priorities straight again?”</p>
<p>“Nope.  I need to find more time with you.”</p>
<p>“Well, you now have Valentine’s day free.  We could cook here and watch movies.”</p>
<p>“Yes!  Let’s cook something fun.  We can start looking for recipes tomorrow.  What should we watch?”</p>
<p>Adam smiled.  “How about old Disney?  You know That Darn Cat or things like that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes!  That sounds perfect. No Old Yeller though.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking more of the good old comedies.  Something fun and stress reducing. Things we can laugh at and cuddle through.”</p>
<p>“Oh, maybe the next night we can do the Disney thrillers.  The one’s I’d need to curl next to you through.”</p>
<p>“And maybe we could have breakfast in-between.”</p>
<p>“You’d stay the night?”</p>
<p>“If you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Definitely.  I mean, I’m not sure…”</p>
<p>“Kurt, darling, staying the night does not need to mean sex.  It can just mean staying the night, like a sleepover.”</p>
<p>“Then yes.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled.  He marked his calendar up again, with school, work, family and Adam properly prioritized.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>